Dat 153
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-03 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of Dance and International tracks from Peel's 1998 Radio 1 shows. Max-dat Tapes Tracklisting to 00:28:11 11 March 1998 *Sizzla: Clean Up Your Heart (7") X-Rated Record Int. *John B: Salsa (12" - Brazil) Formation Countries Series COUN005 *Aminata Kamissoko: Malamine (album - Malamine) Stern's Recordings STCD 1079 *Da Cosa Nostra: Demon (12") Criminal Communications CRIM 005 *Temperature: Drop Dirt Style (12" - Global Machine / Dirt Style / Lurch) Cluster CLUSTER 18 00:28:11-01:14:35 12 March 1998 *Solex: There's A Solex On The Run (album - Solex Vs The Hitmeister) Matador *Plaid: Seph (session) *Add N To X: Grey Body, Green Gun (album - On The Wires Of Our Nerves) Satellite STL 010-CD *Plaid: Ol (session) *Rootsman: Balkan Delta Dub (album - 52 Days To Timbuktu) Third Eye Music *Secret: Tribe! (v/a album – The Transmission CD) Secret *Plaid: Bo Bootch (session) *Soul Suspects: Handle It (v/a album - The Get It ) Get *Jammin Unit: Ausgangssperre (v/a album - Electric Ladyland V ) Mille Plateaux *Plaid: Scoops In Columbia (session) *Desert Loop: Kwicksand (v/a 12" - Nu Skool Breaks EP Part 2 ) Kickin 01:14:35-01:54:43 17 March 1998 *''JP - "This is very popular with our dogs"'' *MA4: Bull Terrier (12" - Step Into Our World / Bull Terrier) Formation FORM 12075 *Genetic: Floor (Auratone Mix) (12" - Floor) Dragonfly BFLT45 *Pick N' Mixed Feat. Velvet Jones: Twisted Ska (12") SixtyDegreesNorth ABEL 001 *Vivian Jackson & The Prophets: Deliver Me From My Enemies (v/a album - Yabby You - Jesus Dread 1972-1977) Blood & Fire BAFCD 021 *Pile Driver: Puddle Of Piss In A Warehouse (12" - V.U. Meter / Puddle Of Piss In A Warehouse) Cluster CLUSTER 19 *Decoder: Vapour Dub (12") Hard Leaders HL021 *Melys: Paper Stone Scissors (single - Diwifr) Arctic FROST 104CD 01:54:43-02:39:26 18 March 1998 *Bad Street Boy: Oh Shucks (12" - Ladykiller) Pharma 97PHR016/12 *Arcon 2: Shock (12" - Neut) Reinforced RIVET 100 *X Dream: Freak (album - Radio) Blue Room Released BRO66LP *Sir Real: Gene Genie (v/a 12" EP - Round Sampler 2) Round SARR-005 *Blue Zone: Phat (12") In Touch INT7 *Aphasia: Despair In The Community (v/a 12" - Snipers At Work) Ambush AMBUSH 04 *Junior Delgado: Ten Million Soldiers (7") Incredible Muzik IMO1 *DJ Stompy, Supreme & UFO: Stay With Me (DJ Stompy Remix) (v/a 12" -Stay With Me (Remix)) New Era ERA002 02:39:26-03:30:28 19 March 1998 *Jeff Mills: Reverting (album - Purpose Maker Compilation) React REACTCD126 *Trend: Flight 747 (12") Live LIVE 002 *Anselme Pregnon Et L'Orchestre: Depognon (EP - A La Memoire De Depognon CHAMPION CH 1 *Klute: Perceptron (12") Certificate 18 CERT1823 *2/5 BZ: Yokmlus Varmis (album - Duzenin 7 Ceddine) no track of that name is on the tape on Discogs *Panacea: Twisted Designz (album - Twisted Designz) Position Chrome PC 25 *Mint Gun Club: Eel (12") Under 5'S UNDER 03 *DJ Spooky That Subliminal Kid: Dumb Mutha Fucka (EP - Synthetic Fury) Asphodel 0110 *Soul Mates: Jump It Up (v/a album - Joe Gibbs & Friends - The Reggae Train 1968 - 1971) Trojan TRLS 261 *Leila: Away (album - Like Weather) Rephlex CAT 056 CD *Bob Azzam: Batucada Por Favor (v/a album - Batucada Por Favor) Mr Bongo MRBCD012 03:30:28-end 24 March 1998 *Substance: Rebuke You (12") Breakbeat Culture BBC 001 *Chazam: What? (album - Éclektrythms) Basenotic BATC 002 *Bargecharge: Hold the Bunker (Bass Junkie Mix) (12") Fuel FUEL005T *DJ Downfall: Song For Kelly Le Brock (7") Where It's At Is Where You Are? wiaiwya003 *Mogwai: Summer (Klute's Weird Winter Mix) (album - Kicking A Dead Pig - Mogwai Songs Remixed) Eye Q (UK) EYE UK CD 019 PRO *Suns Of Arqa: GD Magick (comp album - A Brief History Of SOA) Arka Sound ARKA 2111 CD *Adventures In Stereo: Down In The Traffic (7") Creeping Bent BENT 028 *Cornell Campbell: Two-Faced Rastas (7") Jackpot *Jeff Mills: The Bells (album - Purpose Maker Compilation) React REACTCD126 File ;Name *dat_153.mp3 ;Length *04:04:55 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-Dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes